


you showed up like a hurricane

by judgementdays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, bookshop au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgementdays/pseuds/judgementdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis owns a bookshop and Harry's kind of magical</p>
            </blockquote>





	you showed up like a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i just got his ao3 and i posted this fic on live journal and tumblr but i wanted to post it here because it was the most popular.  
> my tumblr is also judgementdays as is my live journal so make sure to check those out
> 
> ~and you-  
> you are the most  
> beautiful  
> combination of  
> dna and i  
> want every  
> fraction of   
> you~

Louis quite likes his book shop.

It’s right on the corner of 17th street, and it’s even named after the little corner.

It’s quiet and relaxing, no one ever bothering him, (except the older ladies who come in to play Bingo everyday. They pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair. He likes them) and he can read the whole day if he wants too. He’ll sing to himself and pick a random book off the shelf and finish it before his lunch break. Not that anyone would be there to tell him to go on a lunch break, but it’s nice to set times for himself.

It’s not like he’s a loner with no friends, he has a lot of friends, but he doesn’t like to hang out with them. They like to club and party, and he’s still looking for someone who likes to read and cuddle and watch movies. 

So far, that prince charming isn’t coming. 

He’s had quite his fair share of crazy relationships in the past.

There was Greg, who was sweet the first two weeks, and then started fucking him harder and harder and barely even speaking to him. He ended that quickly.

Then there was Nick, who was a big bother. He was loud and liked to rile Louis up, which mostly ended in hot, loud and angry sex. Sure, they were fun but that wasn’t going to last. He was quite a mother hen, someone had told him once, and he wasn’t looking for a relationship that wasn’t going to last.

There was also James (who was never there when he woke up the next morning, the bed always empty and cold)

And Aiden (who cheated on him with a married woman)

And Austin (who abused him to the point where he lost trust in even his mother for a few months)

And Brandon (Brandon was just an asshole who wanted money)

And okay, he’s had a lot of exes, one of them horribly abusive and all of them massive assholes. 

He just’s a very passionate person, okay? He falls in love every time he steps outside and it doesn’t seem very fair.

+

It was a quiet day when the bells to the bookshop rung, and Louis looked from his chair to see a big mop of curly hair. The next thing he saw was an arm full of tattoo’s, then green sparking eyes. He was wearing a band tee that Louis had never heard of, and low, low jeans, tattoo’s littering his arms and collarbones. He was stunning.

Louis must of been staring, because the boy had a crooked smile on his lips, and then Louis realized he had dimples and oh. 

“How can I help you?” Louis asks after a moment of awkward silence, clearing his throat and taking off his glasses and setting them up on his head.

“You’re the only worker?” Dimples asks, smirking now and Louis nods slowly.

“Not a lot of people come in,” Louis says simply, though it’s a lie. A ton of people come in, just not all at once. Louis wonders why this bloke is in his book shop. He knows not to judge a book by a cover, but he can judge by tattoo’s, clothing and the way they talk, right?

“Do you have John Green?” Dimples finally asks and Louis smiles brightly and nods, tilting his head down so his glasses perch back onto his nose as he rushes over to behind a shelf, fingers running over the names of the four books by the author. Dimples follows and smiles, grabbing Looking For Alaska and walking back up to the counter to buy it. Louis follows blindly, scanning the book and handing it back, blinking dumbly as he hands him the money.

Dimples smirks, “I’ll see you around,” he says, winks and then leaves.

Louis may or may not be a emotional mess.

+

The next day, Dimples is walking into his shop again. He’s wearing a tank top, and for the love of god, it’s a very loose tank top, but he can see Harry’s collarbone very well, so he keeps his mouth shut.

Dimples doesn’t talk this time, buys The Fault In Our Stars and leaves.

+

Every day for the next week Dimples comes in, buys a new book and sometimes he winks or smiles, but on Friday he learns his name is Harry when he sees his name tag, the boy must have been coming from work.

He studies Harry when the other boy is looking through the shelf’s of dusty books. He’s younger, maybe only 20 or 19. He has a few really pretty tattoo’s, and a few pointless ones. Like a big bird cage. One caught his eye, though, a tattoo in bold that read ‘17 BLACK.’ That’s the name of the book shop, though he figures it’s nothing, scans Harry’s choice of a poetry book and smiles up at him, but this time Harry stays where he is.

“Go out with me Friday night,” Harry says, breaking the silence that had started since the start of Louis’ work day. His eyes wide for a minute, and he opens his mouth and closes it, trying to figure out what to say.

“Dinner and a movie? Just dinner or just a movie? I doubt you’d be one to go clubbing,” Harry’s still talking, rambling and it takes a moment before Louis realizes he’s blushing and he swallows his giggles.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d love too,” Louis replies with a smile, and Harry’s face fills with relief.

“Great! I can pick you up here after your shift tomorrow?” Harry grins, and Louis nods again as Harry turns around and walks out quickly. 

(He doesn’t miss the giddy way the boy walks.)

+

The next night, Louis dresses well. He wears his best white shirt and tight red jeans and a black pair of red braces. The older ladies who come in for a bingo game at noon coo over him, and he feels happy, relieved and nervous at the same time. 

Harry comes in at six, holding a rose. He’s in a blazer with a bow tie, and Louis might die, though he’d never admit it.

“Care to join me on a magical adventure?” Harry grins, holding an arm out to him, which Louis happily takes.

“And where too, good sir?” Louis teases as he locks up the shop and walks with him down the sidewalk to Harry’s car. He opens the door for Louis, and he realizes Harry drives a monster truck. 

(Well, sort of. It’s a range rover that’s horribly loud, but Louis likes to call it a monster truck.)

“It’s a secret!” Harry exclaims dramatically, getting into the drivers seat and turning on the radio as he starts to drive. 

It’s Celine Dion, a song that’s long and Harry knows every word. It’s about a relationship that has ended, Louis can tell, but the song is kind of boring so he tunes most of it out, focusing more on how stunning the boy beside him looks. Harry mouths every word, looking straight ahead, never once smiling or forgetting a lyric. It’s a bit breathtaking.

After the songs over, Harry apologizes and squeezes Louis’ knee, rambling about how much that song means to him. Louis just smiles and holds his hand and yeah, everything’s good.

They arrive at some old drive in theater and Louis doesn’t squeal. He really doesn’t.

“They still have these?” Louis exclaims, eyes wide with happiness as Harry turns the car around and parks, grinning over at Louis. A few other cars are in the lot, a little family of four, a middle aged couple and two girls huddled close together. 

Harry takes Louis’ hand and opens up the trunk of the car, pulling it open so they can sit. It’s late July but rather cold, which of course is Harry’s plan, so they share a blanket as The Breakfast Club starts to play.

“This is my favorite movie,” Louis says a bit awed, his cold cheek resting on Harry’s warm shoulder, snuggling closer to him as Harry grins and nods in agreement, lacing their fingers together. 

It’s not the best date of his life, especially not when Harry kisses him just as Claire kisses John’s neck in the closet. 

Except their kiss is better and softer and lovely.

He beams the rest of the night.

After the movie, they ate Chinese take out at Harry’s flat and discussed the best parts in 80’s movies, the pro’s and con’s to living in London whether to living in a small town, and they even start discussing music.

(Louis admits that he went to a Script’s concert when he was 17, and Harry’s silent for a moment. 

“In Manchester?” Harry asks, blinking. 

Louis nods, “Yeah, in May of 2009 I think?” Louis thinks back to that date, and even though it’s only late 2013, it seems like such a long time ago.

It’s silent for a few more minutes as Louis eats a piece of orange chicken until Harry speaks again.

“I was there too.”)

+

The rest of the weeks pass in a blur for Louis. A big, happy, love filled blur. He spends every second he can with Harry. It’s like a movie, and they’re attached at the hip.

They’re quite different, but also very similar. Louis learns that Harry doesn’t like reading, and only bought books so that he’d have an excuse to see Louis everyday (He doesn’t blush) He learns instead that music is Harry’s everything.

Harry’s trying for a solo career, and is actually a beautiful singer. He has a strong, rocky, powerful and deep voice. But right now he’s a waiter at some steak house while he waits for a record deal to sign him.

Harry holds his hand after he gets off work, and kisses him and watches movies and he’s perfect. There’s also this part where fate brought them together.

They were at the same Script concert four years ago, and they somehow ended up finding each other?

(He likes to call it fate.

Harry calls it magic.

The ladies who play Bingo tell them to shut up.)

+

Before he knows it, it’s November and they’ve been dating for five months now. He’s practically moved into Harry’s flat, which is messy yet so posh and Louis loves it. 

Harry takes him to the Zoo after they both get off work, and they get ice cream and walk hand in hand, both bundled up as Harry kisses his lips over and over to keep him warm.

They go to the little drive in movie theater quite a lot as well, which plays old movies and new ones as well. They pretend to be movie critic’s and talk through the movies, judging them harshly until others give them rude looks.

But they spend most of their time at the book shop, because Harry likes too and Louis has to work.

Harry brings his guitar sometimes and they sit in the back where the fireplace is, and Harry sings and strums and plays songs he wrote about him, and Louis blushes and reads poetry he’s memorized and dedicates it to Harry.

(“You should write poetry, Lou,” Harry mumbles one day as they lay in the back of the shop, fingers laced and cheeks pressed together. The older ladies are leaving bingo.

“I don’t. I can’t write,” Louis shrugs and Harry rolls his eyes, pressing his lips to Louis’ forehead.

“Babe, who wrote the poem you just recited to me?” Harry asks with a raised eyebrow and Louis blushes, because okay, he wrote that.

“That doesn’t count,” Louis says simply, and he knows Harry hates it when he doubts himself like that, but he just can’t help himself.)

It’s not until they’re laying side by side, naked and breathless that Harry asks in his ear if he wants to move in. 

Louis’ tired and panting heavily, but he smiles and nods and kisses him.

(He can’t stop smiling the rest of the night)

+

The next few weeks, Louis and Harry spend it moving Louis’ shit into Harry’s flat, that’s now, their flat. They share Harry’s room (which is now their room) and Harry makes breakfast every morning (in their kitchen.) 

It’s now December and Louis drags Harry out into the cold snow to get a tree. He’s bouncing as they hold hands, walking through some Home Depot to find an already cut tree, when Harry finds the perfect one.

They buy it without blinking twice and set up the lights (Louis’ a mess when he finds out Harry has no ornaments for the tree, so they have to go out and buy more than they both can afford) and tinsel. 

Louis’ mum Skype’s him two weeks before his birthday and asks if she and the girls can come down for a visit.

“Sure, mum!” Louis grins, but it’s not until Harry walks into the living room with just boxers on, asking where he put the damn shaving cream, and sees Louis on Skype that he introduces his boyfriend to his mother.

It’s awkward, but he’s had more awful moments.

+

Louis’ family comes up a day before his birthday, and he politely introduces Harry to his family.

Harry’s in another blazer and a bow tie, similar to their first date, as Louis and Harry show them around.

Daisy and Phoebe adore Harry, Fiz stays quiet and Lottie threatens him. 

Lottie only threatens the boyfriends she likes, though. 

Louis kisses behind Harry’s ear as they serve dinner, and the girls love it, much to Harry’s delight. 

They hug and give Louis both his birthday and Christmas presents (though he can’t open them until the 25th. It’s been a rule ever since he was a child) and soon enough, they’re leaving once again to drive back down to Doncaster.

“Your families lovely, Lou,” Harry murmured in his ear as they fell into bed that night, and yeah, Louis thinks as Harry undresses him, kissing his chest and thighs, every little kiss ending with a mumble of, “I love you.”

+

On actual Christmas day, they sleep until nine. (Harry makes a joke about when they have kids, how they’ll be waking up at six instead.)

They exchange presents, (Louis gives Harry a new guitar and Harry gives Louis a promise ring.)

Harry made breakfast (pancakes, shaped as Christmas tree’s. Louis thinks Harry’s the most adorable thing to walk the planet)

and they spend the rest of the day kissing, cuddling and mumbling nonsense about fate.

They bicker playfully over their first words to each other, and they debate whose better Jake Ryan or John Bender (Harry thinks Jake Ryan, and Louis has a panic attack, because John Bender is the king of cool. Everyone loves John Bender) and end up watching marathon of every movie they saw at the drive in.

(It’s maybe the best Christmas Louis has ever had.)

+

fin

**Author's Note:**

> any thoughts?


End file.
